El odio de Scorpius Malfoy
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Scorpius no quiere acercarse a ninguna manzana y sus padres aun no entienden la razón de ese odio tan intenso [Fictober, Dia 1]


Summary: Scorpius no quiere acercarse a ninguna manzana y sus padres aun no entienden la razón de ese odio tan intenso [Fictober, Dia 1]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot|Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2019 de los grupos "Muérdago y Mortifago" y "Accio Story". Dia 1, temática "Manzana"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

**El odio de Scorpius Malfoy**

1.-

Cuando Draco le había comentado que había visto a su pequeño hijo Scorpius un poco reacio a acercarse a las manzanas no le creyó, pensó que era una idea estúpida y hasta irreal que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

¿Por qué un niño de cinco años les tendría odio a las manzanas? ¡Realmente no tenía sentido alguno!

Dispuesta a buscar una respuesta lo observó durante todo el día, dejó un par de manzanas sobre el mesón de la cocina y algunas más sobre el escritorio de Scorpius a modo de merienda. Era prácticamente imposible que un niño que solía comer diversas frutas incluidas las manzanas dejara de comerlas de la noche a la mañana.

Hermione necesitaba una respuesta y fue cuando entonces lo vio.

Su pequeño hijo de cabello rubio platino miraba la manzana que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, tenia el entrecejo fruncido y la miraba como si esperara que se esfumara solo con verla. Le sacó la lengua un par de veces, pero la manzana seguía ahí sin hacer por más que Scorpius le hiciera gestos de odio.

La joven madre lo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación y realmente se mostró sorprendida al caer en cuenta de que Draco tenía razón y odiaba admitir que la tenía.

— ¿Scor? — Llamó la atención del niño golpeando la puerta. — ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿No te ha gustado la merienda?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y su madre entró al cuarto para sentarse junto a él, le acarició el cabello con suavidad y el pequeño la abrazó.

— ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucede?

Dudó por un instante.

— Tío Harry nos contó que una bruja mala le dio una manzana _envenenida _a una princesa…— Comenzó a relatar sin soltarse del agarre de su madre — y la princesa se durmió por mucho tiempo ¡No quiero que me pase lo de la princesa, mami!

Hermione comprendió rápidamente el problema, levantó la vista encontrándose con su amado esposo que escuchaba todo desde el umbral de la puerta. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y Draco tomó la manzana entre sus manos para seguido de eso sentarse junto a su hijo.

— Cariño, ese es solo un cuento… — comenzó a decir la castaña, pero su esposo la interrumpió.

— Scorpius, solo es un cuento muggle ¡Las manzanas no pueden dañarte! — Comenzó a decir Draco, se inclinó para quedar frente a su hijo y le dio un gran mordisco a la manzana — ¿Lo ves?

Segundos después se lanzó de manera dramática al piso, con los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera, aferrándose con fuerza a la manzana que tenía en la mano.

El grito desesperado de Scorpius se hizo presente y rápidamente comenzó a moverlo creyéndose completamente la broma de su padre.

Draco Malfoy aun con los ojos cerrados fingiendo estar dormido podía sentir como su esposa fruncía el entrecejo cruzándose de brazos y supo perfectamente que iba a pasar cuando dejara de jugar.

Hermione iba a matarlo.

* * *

**_Nota de la escritora._**

¡Hola Bichitos! ¿Qué les digo? ¡He vuelto!, por culpa del Fictober.

El año pasado no lo terminé porque lo había enfocado en diversos Fandoms pero ahora estaré 100% enfocada en el fandom de Harry Potter.

¿Por qué? Pues no tenía ninguna lista de Fictober y con mis queridas Chilenas Dramioneras se nos ocurrió la idea de hacerlo con palabras completamente al azar. Literalmente decíamos lo primero que se nos ocurría.

Van a ser drabbles re al azar y sin sentido, pero ¡Eso es lo divertido del Fictober!, dejar llevar tu imaginación y practicar la escritura. ¡Dia uno! ¡Faltan 30!

¡Los invito a participar! ¡Esto se va a poner entretenido!

Un besote a toda la galaxia, Holly.


End file.
